A Love Not Destroyed
by sumerjoy11
Summary: My take on what happens with Trent and Gwen during the TDI episode, Search and Do Not Destroy. Trent/Gwen One-Shot


Gwen never felt so happy in her entire life. She had just received a letter to go to the Dock of Shame for a little surprise from Trent. The goth girl had become really fond of Trent. At first, she didn't want anyone, including herself, to know she was developing feelings for the charming guitar player. However, as time went on, Gwen found herself falling deeper and deeper for Trent. Not only was he handsome, but he also understood her in a way no one else did. He didn't cringe at her dark appearance or sarcastic attitude. He brought her muffins and sang love songs for her. Gwen was truly smitten.

Moments ago, Gwen had just shared her first kiss with Trent. When he assisted her with getting her key during their challenge, she couldn't hold back the feelings she had for him any longer. The goth girl made a bold move by initiating a kiss, and she didn't regret it. From the look on Trent's face, he didn't seem freaked out over it as Gwen thought he would be.

As the goth girl continuously examined the letter left for her, she couldn't help but wonder what the surprise could be. Perhaps he was finally going to ask her out? Was he going to kiss her as she kissed him? Would they go for a romantic swim in the lake? Gwen felt much excitement bloom inside her as the possibilites ran through her head. Whatever the surprise would be, she didn't care as long as she was with Trent.

Trent sat on the porch of his cabin, tuning the strings of his guitar. He had just shared a kiss whom he thought to be his dream girl. Gwen, the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on, had kissed him. He was certain that he was in love with her, and he was certain she felt the same. Trent knew deep down that Gwen was the one for him. She was the girl he was going to marry, and she was the girl he would spend the rest of his life with. The thought of spending the rest of his days with Gwen was very pleasant to him. It seemed that Trent was on top of the world. He had his girl, and he was far in the game. Everyone seemed to like him, so he felt no one would want to vote him off. What could possibly go wrong?

"Trent!" A high pitched voice said. The voice belonged to none other than Lindsay. The blonde girl smiled as she took hold of the guitar player's arm. "You have to come with me!" Before Trent could respond, Lindsay began dragging him with her.

Little did Trent or Gwen know that the Queen Bee of the island had some tricks up her sleeve. Heather waited on the Dock of Shame, tapping her foot off the wooden dock impatiently. She smiled to herself when thinking of her plan.

The letter for Gwen was really from Heather as a way to bring the goth girl to the dock. Gwen would still receive a surprise, but not the kind she was expecting. As for Trent, Heather sent Lindsay to fetch him. Once he would be brought to her, the "surprise" would happen. Why was she doing this? Well, she couldn't have any couples on the island "Couple" was just another word for "alliance" in Heather's mind, and she couldn't allow any other alliances except hers on the island. Also, she harbored a great amount of hatred towards Gwen, and she was more than eager to finally have her revenge.

"Ugh, where is she?" Heather said as she glanced at her watch. "I knew I couldn't count on her!"

"I just don't know what's up with Heather," Lindsay said as she pointed to Heather. "Maybe you should go talk to her."

That was her cue. Heather began "sobbing" into her hands.

Trent found it odd to see Heather crying. He thought she was a strong girl who hid her emotions from everyone. Whatever caused Heather to cry had to be a big deal.

The guitar player listened to Lindsay's words as he approached the weeping Queen Bee. "Heather, what's wrong?" Trent asked with a look of concern on his face.

"N-Nothing," Heather stuttered, trying to hold back a smirk in the process.

"No, tell me," Trent insisted.

"Well..." Heather sniffled. "I don't wanna sound like a suck or anything, but...Gwen's just been so mean to me, and...I just don't get why!" She leaned forward, pressing herself against Trent. "I...I don't think I can go on."

Of course, this was all a lie. Poor Trent, though, didn't know this. He laid his hand on Heather's shoulder. "Gwen's just kind of a hard girl to get to know, that's all. Don't take it personally."

Heather clung onto Trent and rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm just so surprised to hear you supporting her, y'know, after all the horrible things she says about you, and..." She gasped, stopping herself from finishing her sentence. "Oops."

"What?" Trent held Heather by her shoulders and gently pulled her away from him. "What do you mean?"

A discreet smirk came across Heather's face. She had him right where she wanted him. "I-I feel terrible for telling you this. I promised I wouldn't say a word, but...you should know that Gwen confided with the other girls that she really can't _stand_ you. She thinks you're a cliche, your music sucks, and she's only been stringing you along to get farther in the game."

Trent's heart sank. "But...I thought me and Gwen had a real connection."

Heather frowned "sympathetically", and placed a hand on Trent's shoulder. "Gwen is just playing you for your vote. She's played us all, and you're just so nice that I can't watch you fall for it anymore!"

"Wow, and all this time I thought she really liked me. She really said my music sucks?"

Heather nodded her head in response.

While Heather and Trent continued their rather heartbreaking conversation, Gwen was spotted near the dock. Lindsay, being Heather's look out, began making bird calls. It was her signal for Heather to pull off the "surprise".

Heather had heard the signal, and promptly cupped Trent's face into her hands. She gazed into his eyes and said, "Maybe Gwen thinks your music sucks, but I think you're _really_ talented." The Queen Bee pulled Trent to her, planting her lips on his.

Just moments later, Gwen arrived at the dock. The goth girl's eyes immediately filled with tears upon seeing the couple kissing before her. The pink envelope in her hand slowly fell to the ground, then was crumpled beneath the goth girl's boot.

Trent's eyes were wide open for the entire kiss. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Gwen watching his every move. Trent grabbed Heather's shoulders and shoved her away from him. "You liar! This was a set up!"

Heather looked to Gwen and smirked. "Oh Gwen! Hey! I must say, your boyfriend is a _great_ kisser!"

"How could you do this to me, Trent?!" Gwen screamed, tears raining from her eyes.

"I was tricked, Gwen! You have to believe me!" Trent pleaded. He ran to the goth girl and took her pale hands into his. "I thought Heather was upset over you bullying her, and she told me you said some rude things about me behind my back."

"What?! Trent, I would _never_ do that to you!" Gwen said. "I can't believe you'd even listen to a word she says!" The goth girl turned her attention to Heather, who was grinning over the scene that was taking place. "You evil, manipulative cow!"

Heather could see that Gwen was about ready to attack her. She couldn't afford to be bruised on national television, so she and Lindsay made their escape. Trent and Gwen were now the only ones on the dock. They were left alone in silence.

"Gwen?" Trent said as he shakily reached out to rest a hand on her shoulder.

She slapped his hand away and crossed her arms. "You really believed the stuff she told you?! You'd take her words over mine?!"

"Gwen, I..."

"And then you let her _kiss_ you?! Do you not see what kind of person she is?! She lives to manipulate, and you were another poor sucker that fell for her tricks! I thought you were smarter than that!"

"Gwen, she tricked me! I couldn't help it!" Trent sighed. "I'm sorry. I should've known better than to believe her. Gwen, I'm really, truly sorry."

Gwen wasn't convinced. She continued staring out at the lake, ignoring Trent's words.

Trent grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him. He stared into her eyes with a look of guilt. "I'm sorry I hurt you. I would _never_ want to hurt you in any way."

The two gazed into each others eyes for a few moments, until Gwen broke the gaze by staring down at her boots. "Are you _really_ sorry?" She sighed.

"Of course!" Trent said. "And I'll do anything to prove it."

"Hmmm." A sly smirk came across Gwen's face. "Anything?"

"Yes!"

Gwen smiled as she held Trent's face in her hands. "How about another kiss?"

"You don't even need to convince me," Trent said as he held her waist. He gently pulled her to him and tilted his head, planting his lips on hers. He smiled against her lips when he felt her hands roam to his shoulders.

After kissing for a good minute, their lips parted. Gwen smirked up at Trent and said, "That should get rid of whatever Heather tastes like."

"To be honest, she had real bad breath."

The couple shared a laugh, but it didn't last long. Gwen frowned and rubbed her arm. "Trent, what if you get voted off tonight? I'm sure Heather will find some way to get you booted off."

Trent smiled and shrugged. "I would just have to cheer for you at home then." He smiled softly as he glided his hand down her cheek. "I would also miss you. Like, a lot."

"I'd miss you too," Gwen whispered.

The evening came, and it was time for elimination. Despite Heather having immunity, Trent and Gwen voted for Heather, for obvious reasons. As for the others, Chris was about to reveal who would be going home.

"I heard that there's been a quite a bit of hatred in the air tonight," the host said with a smirk. "A certain someone decided to send hate letters to everyone on the island. Let's hear what the letters say."

A screen dropped and started playing everyone's confessionals. First was Duncan. "Duncan, you're a punk wanna-be who wishes he was as cool as me. Using hair spray everyday for your mowhawk doesn't make you manly what so ever. P.S. You really need to get that pole out of your uptight girlfriend's fine looking butt, or I can just do it for you. From Trent." After Duncan read his letter, he glared at the screen. "You can pick at me all you want, man, but you crossed the line by bringing up Courtney!" The letter in Duncan's hand was crumpled in a matter of seconds. "You're dead, Trent! You hear me?! DEAD!"

"W-Wha..." Trent's jaw nearly hit the ground. He turned to Duncan, and flinched from the hateful glare that came from him. The guitar player gulped when Duncan punched his fist into his palm.

Next was Lindsay's confessional. "Dear Lindsay, you're the dumbest person I ever met. You don't even know what 2 + 2 is, and you probably can't even read what I wrote in this letter." Lindsay crumbled the letter into a ball. "Um yeah I do! It's 2! I thought you were nice, Todd! You are _so_ getting eliminated!"

LeShawna's confessional was next. "LeShawna, you're so loud that I can hear you a mile away. I'm sick of seeing your ghetto face, and I wish you would just leave already. P.S. Your 'junk' takes up the girl's side of the cabin, and you can't fit through the door with your thunder thighs." LeShawna ripped the letter in half and faced the camera. "I thought you were better than that, Trent! I'm gonna slap you so hard that your children will inherit the pain!"

The rest of the confessionals were played on the screen. The more confessionals that were played, the more glares Trent earned. Once they were finished playing, Trent exclaimed, "There has to be a mistake! I didn't write any of those letters!"

Duncan cracked his knuckles. "I don't see any other Trents on this island."

"Wait a minute!" Gwen shouted, rising to her feet. "If Trent wrote those letters, then how come I didn't get one? If he really was evil like you guys think, then _everyone_ would have gotten one, even me!"

"You're his girlfriend," Bridgette said, crossing her arms. "Of course you wouldn't get one."

"Wait, let me see that," Gwen said as she snatched Bridgette's letter from her hands. The goth took a whiff of the letter. "It smells like perfume! Ugh, do you people honestly think _Trent_ wears perfume?!"

"He could," Owen said. "It smells nice."

"Think, people! Who here wears perfume, and is totally safe from elimination tonight?"

Everyone glared at Heather.

"Good job, detective," Heather said, slowly clapping her hands. "You solved the case, but either way, the deed is done. Everyone voted off Trent, which is exactly what I wanted."

Now everyone felt sorry for Trent, even Duncan. He walked up to Trent and laid his hand on his shoulder. "Sorry dude."

Chris smiled. "Well, I don't think I need to give out any marshmallows, since we all know who's leaving tonight."

Owen let out a loud cry. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

On the dock, everyone, except Heather, came to say good bye to Trent. The guitar player stood by the Boat of Losers, placing the last of his bags in the boat. He smiled sadly as Gwen approached him.

"Heather is such a witch!" Gwen exclaimed, tearing up. "I can't believe she did this to you! You never did anything to her! I wish you could..."

Trent placed his finger on Gwen's lips. "Look, what ever happened, happened. At least we both know we're still okay. Heather will get what's coming to her very soon, don't you worry. I'm really gonna miss you, though."

"I'll miss you too, Trent."

Before the couple could lean in for one last kiss, Trent was tossed into the boat by Chef Hatchet. As the boat left the dock, Trent gave Gwen a little wave. She waved back, with tears sliding down her face.

When Trent was out of sight, Bridgette and LeShawna stood by Gwen's side. "Girl, it's gonna be alright," LeShawna said, lightly rubbing Gwen's back. "Your boy will be watchin' ya from home. For now, just play the game."

"I'm really going to miss him, though," Gwen said as she wiped her tears away.

"It's okay, Gwen. LeShawna and I will be here for you," Bridgette said with a kind smile.

Gwen managed a small smile. "I can't ask for better friends like you two."

"Thanks, girl. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some unfinished business to attend to." LeShawna smirked to herself as she walked off the dock. Neither Gwen or Bridgette knew what she was up to, but the sound of Heather's screaming minutes later gave the two a hunch that LeShawna had her own sweet revenge on the Queen Bee.

That night, Gwen couldn't sleep. All she could think about was Trent. What if she didn't get to see him again? What if he forgets about her, and moves on with some other girl?

Gwen rose from her bed and stood by her window. She smiled sadly as she gazed up at the twinkling stars above. "Good night, Trent," she whispered before blowing a kiss toward the moon.

At Playa De Losers, Trent was also having a difficult time sleeping. He was grateful to be in a relaxing atmosphere after enduring weeks of sleeping in a bug infested cabin, but at the same time, he wanted to be back on that crappy island just to be with one person. Gwen was stuck in his head, and she would not leave. He yearned to have her in his arms again. The guitar player missed Gwen terribly.

Sitting by his window, Trent gazed up at the glowing moon. Hoping Gwen would somehow hear him, he whispered goodnight to her. Shortly after, a gentle breeze blew into Trent's room. He felt a warm feeling on his lips, as if someone had just kissed him there. His eyes went back to the moon, and he grinned from ear to ear.

"Miss you too, beautiful."


End file.
